


Be Somebody

by K_King



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, comashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_King/pseuds/K_King
Summary: Tired of Paul's incessant bad mood and insults, Ash decides to take matters into his own hands whether the other trainer liked it or not. Learning the other trainer's past from his brother, Ash takes on the role of his personal therapist much to Paul's dismay. Ash refuses to give up until Paul cracks. Who will break first? Eventual Comashipping.





	Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo, everyone! Before you read, I'd just like to tell you of a few things. To start, this will be a multi-chapter story. I haven't the slightest clue how long it will be, but probably no longer than 10 chapters or so. I decided to write this because there is an inherent lack of well-written Comashipping fanfictions on the net, so I decided to try my crack at it. 
> 
> My version of Ash in this fic is a bit...brash. He's got a filthy mouth, as you'll see in the very first line of the chapter. For some reason my deluded mind came up with this little rendition of him, I don't know why. I just wanted to try a mature version of pokemon; a mature version of the characters. I'm not going to state their ages, I'll let the reader decide, but they're definitely in their teens. 
> 
> There will be EVENTUAL Comashipping with a slow build towards it. I like to tease my readers, ;). This fic will also be rated M with sexual content later on, when things between Ash and Paul start to heat up.
> 
> Anyway, read on!

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!"

Ash Ketchum's voice struck the Hearthome City's pokemon center as if it were a victim of one of Pikachu's electrifying thunderbolt attacks, shaking the cores of everyone who had the misfortune of being in the lobby at that time of night.

Paul cringed at the ferocity of his voice, but otherwise showed no other emotion than an irritated annoyance after slinging the soothe bell he had won at the tag battle alongside Ash at the competition earlier that day.

Ash had thankfully managed to catch the small bell before it crashed into him, carelessly throwing it onto the table before rising from his seat, ready to confront his assaulter who was only a mere few feet away.

"You can have that." Paul's voice was haughty and arrogant as he gave a nonchalant wave of his hand gesturing towards the sooth bell that had just been thrusted into Ash's care. He had began to turn on his heel and head back to his room before Ash roughly grabbed a shoulder, forcing him back around.

"Why are you such a _prick_?!" he shouted angrily. " You could've handed it to me like a normal person!"

"There's nothing normal about you," Paul said calmly despite the situation. He smacked Ash's hand off his shoulder as if it burned him, disgusted.

By this point, a small crowd of trainers had their attention caught on the scene, blatantly staring as the events unfolded. Dawn and Brock shared a weary look, both rising in case it was necessary to step in. At her desk, Nurse Joy kept a watchful eye on the pair.

"Says the guy with fucking purple hair. Why don't you want the thing, anyway? We won it; I have my half of the set and you have yours!" Ash practically screamed, getting in the other trainer's face.

"That's exactly it. I don't need a half to a whole. Keep it."

Ash blanched.

"What the hell, Paul. You don't want it just because I own the other half? Are you fucking kidding me."

Paul turned around, leaving Ash the view of his retreating back as he began heading toward the corridor that led to his room.

"My reasons for not wanting it are none of your concern," he said simply, not sparing his rival a second glance as he continued his pace.

"Yeah, just go on to bed, Paul. That's the best thing for you; It's past bedtime for childish pricks like you anyway."

Paul stopped, turned around, and _stared_.

Ash stared back.

An almost palpable tension filled the room as the bystanders watched in anticipation, nudging eachother playfully to pay attention and watch the impending fight as if it were a game.

Before things could escalate, Brock gave an exasperated sigh and stood in front of Ash, facing him.

"Don't goad him, Ash. Be the bigger man here, and just let it go."

Ash gave an incredulous look at the man blocking his way.

"Brock-" he began, stepping a foot forward, but was immediately cut off by Brock's menacing voice and hands on his shoulders.

" _No._ Do you see this attention we're attracting? Do you want to be thrown out? Think for once, Ash."

He gritted his teeth, fists balling up painfully as he realized Brock was right. He was absolutely livid. What for? This wasn't the first time Paul had been an asshole to him and it certainly wasn't the last. He'd be seeing him again anyway. Maybe then he could finally knock his lights out, preferably when Brock wasn't looking.

By the time he finally snapped back into reality, Paul had already rounded the corner on the path back up to his room. Ash exhaled sharply, unclenching his fists. Feeling Brock's hands leave his shoulders, he looks up.

From across the room, Nurse Joy shoots him a reprimanding look as he notices they had had an audience. One by one, trainers left the room once they'd realize the entertainment for the day was over which left the trio to themselves in the lobby to ponder things.

"Ash, you really need to learn to control yourself," the cerulean-haired girl reminded him, put out and exhausted by the previous drama. Brock and Ash both rejoined her at the table, forgotten coffee long gone cold.

Ash choked his down anyway, mainly to avoid his worried companion's statement as Brock sifted a hand through dark brown locks.

"If I'm still alive by the end of all of this, it'll be a miracle," he half-joked, leaning back in his seat as he glanced over at Ash. He was quiet now, and that was never a good thing.

"Look on the bright side, atleast you've got another sooth bell!" Dawn chirped, trying to ease some of the tension in the atmosphere around them. She picked up the tiny ball of silver by it's ribbon, the slight movement causing the bell to emit a soothing jingle that instantly made the teen smile.

"Should've rung it much earlier," Brock joked.

"Yeah, it could've saved us a lot of problems," she grinned, turning in Ash's direction who was currently moping beside of Brock.

Brock noticed the girl's switch of attention. He too looked beside him at the sullen-eyed boy, silent in his thoughts.

"Why so quiet?" he nudged the raven-haired boy beside him with his elbow. He only received an irritated look in return.

"Don't tell me he got to you," Dawn teased, taking a final sip of her tea before gently setting the cup back onto the table.

"Fuck off, both of you. I'm just thinking."

Used to her friend's constant abrasiveness, Dawn replied, "That's what's scaring us."

Finally having enough of their humor, Ash abandons his thoughts and decides to answer his probing friends accordingly.

"I'm just pissed off. No matter how much I think on it, I just can't understand why he's like the way he is. I've _tried_ being civil with him. Hell, I've tried to be his friend, but he just fuckin' brushes me off with some smartass insult. I don't even have to _look_ at him and I've somehow already offended his ass just by breathing the same fucking air as him!This shit's really starting to get on my nerves!" he grumbled loudly in his frustration, beyond irritated for the night. Dawn looked at Brock desperately, hoping he could diffuse Ash's anger.

As if somehow hearing her silent plea, Brock spoke up. "Don't think too much on it, Ash. Some people just are the way they are; there's no changing it."

"No, I'm tired of constantly running into him and getting into fights. It seems like it's every other fucking day. I turn around, right there he is, no matter _where_ I _go_! How it's not affecting you guys I'll never know, but this shit's got to stop before I drive myself crazy!" He pounded his fist onto the table for emphasis, causing the empty coffee mug to clatter in its place.

"Alright Ash, just calm down. It _is_ affecting us, but we just try not to let it get to us because that's exactly what Paul wants. Just don't let him know you're mad; act apathetic. Ignore him. _Something_ besides yelling and fighting." Brock sighed, exasperated.

"Easy for you guys to say. He's not directing any of that shit at you; it's to _me_."

Giving up, the older man replied, "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Ash. Ignoring him is the only thing I can think of. He'll eventually get tired of it, and move on."

It was a commonly thought up way to get rid of school bullies, so he didn't know why it wouldn't apply to their current predicament. It was worth a try, and quite frankly the only rational solution he had for Ash.

"I'll just beat his ass and _make_ him move on."

Ofcourse, he forgot for a moment that Ash was anything but rational.

Brock sighed. "No violence, Ash. Please."

Dawn had been silent through most of their conversation, but it had become apparent by her next response that her mind had been occupied, trying to solve their dilemma while the two before her bickered.

"You know, I was thinking. I've heard that abusive people were often abused themselves as children. Maybe that's his problem?" She ventured, hoping her two companions would see her logic.

"Who knows?"

Ash snorted. "Yeah, maybe his parents were the ones who shoved that stick up his ass. He just needs help getting it out."

"Ash!" Dawn grimaced. "Be nice! I'm being serious here. Maybe they never showed him any attention, and that's why he's constantly onto you for every little thing?" She tried, wishing her companion would be serious for once. "You always respond to Paul's snide remarks, and give as good as you get. He knows you're an easy target because of that."

"I can't imagine Paul begging for attention." Brock cut in, ignoring the lewd boy's comment.

It was true; Paul definitely didn't appear to be the type to want any sort of attention from anyone, but it was the only answer they had for his behavior.

"Easy target? Fuck you. But whatever the hell his problem is, I'm damn determined to get to the bottom of it. I'm seriously about to go mad here." Ash announced, expression gone stern.

"We can't have that." Dawn joked.

"Maybe I should start bugging the shit out of _him_ left and right. Maybe I'll be able to get something of use out of him and figure out his problem."

"I guess it's worth a shot, but not so good for us. I have a feeling we'd only be breaking up a fight in the end, as always." Brock had always played as referee for Ash and whoever happened to piss him off at the time. Without him, he was sure Ash would have already been into deep trouble long before now.

"No, no fighting this time. I want to startle him; make him wonder. Make him _talk,_ " he smirked, feeling a great idea coming on. Brock was genuinely surprised at his comment.

Dawn couldn't help but to laugh at that first statement. "Ash, you seriously expect us to believe you when you say no more fights with him?"

"Yep."

She shook her head. "You're out of your mind."

"Maybe." He agreed. "But I'll try anything once."

"If you say so."

There was a comfortable silence after their talk which signaled their strategy for Paul had come to a close. The lobby around them was devoid of any people save for Nurse Joy scribbling up a few health reports behind the main desk. The sound of pen to paper was suddenly deafening in the silence of the night.

"It's getting late, guys. I think it's time for us to head back up to our rooms for the night and give poor Nurse Joy a break." Upon saying this Brock stood, quietly pushing in his chair while hoping the other two had officially given up for the night to follow him.

"Always thinking of women, no matter the situation." Dawn snickered, gathering their cups and pushing them to the edge of the table for the clean-up crew.

"Naturally," the breeder agreed proudly.

"Come on, Ash, before I drag you back up to the room. Can't stay in the lobby all night."

Ash sighed and finally rose to his feet, following his two companions. Something told him it was going to be a long night.

**X**

It was late, sometime past two in the morning, and Ash couldn't sleep. It was a pretty rare occurrence for the trainer. Under normal circumstances, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was as good as gone and completely out of it until late the next morning, earning him some pretty irritable comrades due to his late sleeping habits. But this time was different. This time, he was pissed _off_. And thoughtful. The mixture of the two equaled a sleepless night on his part.

He was restless, tossing and turning as images of Paul's apathetic yet somehow smug expression haunted his mind at every turn. Just that _face_ was enough to send him overboard with rage; every word that came out of the teen's mouth always shot right through him no matter what he said. Even the way the guy _walked_ pissed him off, and that's when he knew he had a problem. When he had realized this, it only caused him to think more, thus creating a never-ending chain of thoughts when he told himself he needed to sleep again and again, but every single time his mind drifted right back to _him_. At this point, he was more enraged at himself more than anyone.

_What if I'm the one with the problem here? Am I just thinking too much on this shit?_

He stared at a blank spot on the ceiling that was illuminated by the moonlight as his mind rolled, forehead creased in irritation.

_Why the hell am I second-guessing myself because of him?_

He had had enough. No way in hell was he going to lay there and actually _blame_ himself for what was going on. It was that bastard's fault, plain and simple.

Except next time, he wasn't going to be such an _easy target._

With that thought, he wrestled with the covers until he was up and out of bed. It was useless to try and sleep when all his mind did was race and think up ridiculous scenarios that even _he_ was confused about.

Pikachu stirred with the motion, but never awoke at the foot of his bed. He continued to sleep peacefully along with the rest of Ash's friends as the trainer slipped on some shoes and quietly left their quarters.

The night air was cool against his bare skin as he walked to no destination in particular. The city lights off in the distance were like a far away memory, barely touching the forest around him outside the center. The lights and noise were blurred and could be easily overlooked with the constant chirping of kricketune echoing around him. All in all it was a peaceful night, and he sighed at the serenity. It almost reminded him of his childhood nights back in Pallet with Gary, chasing after the many nocturnal pokemon until Ash's mother called for them to come home. He smiled at the memory. He was under the same sky, the same stars, and that atleast gave him comfort.

He thought about his mother, and how it had been a few months since he had even spoke to her last. He knew she was worried; she would have called herself by now if she had known exactly which center he was at or even what town he was in. She was all by herself, minding their home with Mr. Mime while he was out living his dream, or trying to. He knew it got lonely for her, and he almost felt sorry for leaving her there like that. He still remembered the helpless look on her tearful face the day he set out on his journey outside Professor Oak's laboratory. It had almost made him forfeit any plans and dreams just to stay with her, but someone in their family had to make something of themselves. And that someone had to be him; there _wasn't_ anyone else.

His father left them like a coward, never to be seen again after telling them he was going away for a little while to try and find a way to get them out of that poverty, and was to never be seen again. His mother was still hopeful though, claiming he would come back to them, and that he just had a rough road getting to where he needed to be. Where he needed to be was with his _family_ , Ash had tried explaining to her a myriad of times. He had no clue why she felt the need to take up for him, constantly onto him when he spoke even a single ill word of the man. Anybody who could just up and leave their family in a guise of getting help for them was a total piece of shit in his book. The bastard could die for all he cared; he and his mother made it without him then and they continued to do it up until this very day.

Admittedly, it was hard at first. Just being a single mother was difficult enough, but she also had to find a part time job ontop of finding a reliable baby-sitter and figure out how to put food on the table. There was the matter of bills also. He couldn't count the number of times they were borderline homeless, sitting at an empty kitchen table in the dark with their stomach's growling. He remembered having to stay with Professor Oak quite a few times with Gary while his mother worked extra hours. Despite it all, they scraped by, and they made it out miraculously. He was proud, and would forever be proud of her.

He smiled. He may be brash, rambunctious, loud and outspoken, but he would forever and always be a mama's boy. He would _always_ need his mother, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He made a mental note to call her in the morning, to see what she was into and to give her an update on his well-being. He always made sure to never go long periods of time without contacting her, especially not after the stunt his father pulled. He could sense her anxiety after forgetting to call like he had promised once he reached the next town, repeatedly apologizing and explaining that he had just got side-tracked with new people and new pokemon, and that how he would never lie and leave her like that bastard did. After reassuring her several times she would finally settle down, and he would breathe a sigh of relief then later clench his fist that things had to be this way.

So he made a not-so-silent vow, a vow to win the pokemon league and to bring back that trophy for her. He would make her proud, like she did with him. He'd make sure she'd never have to work another day in her life; he'd make sure she'd be _happy_ , and he would never leave her all alone again.

And in order to do that, he would have to beat Paul.

Paul was one tough trainer, he'd give him that much. After all, Ash had yet to beat the guy. He remembered the day he first saw the trainer, out in the woods catching a few Starly for himself only to let them go after learning their level and abilities through his pokedex. They apparently weren't good enough for him. That had angered Ash more than anything, so ofcourse he immediately confronted him and the two had a pissing contest then and there with Ash sharing his opinions on how to properly catch and train pokemon. That day he had learned how different trainers really could be, and how he and Paul were complete _opposites_. Wasn't one reason why people decided to become trainers was because of their love for pokemon? But this boy had no compassion for them whatsoever, belittling them and talking down to them if they weren't up to his standards right off the bat. Ash swore to himself that he would never understand him for as long as he lived.

It was strange. If Paul's methods were so _wrong_ , then why was he such a successful trainer? Why wasn't Ash able to beat him? That was one of the main things that bothered Ash about the boy. It's what kept him up on sleepless nights like these, wondering what he himself was doing wrong.

He walked a little deeper into the woods beside the center, and paused in his tracks as he saw a crackling light of electricity a little further up, along with a menacing voice that sounded awfully familiar. He frowned as he watched the lights continue, this time followed by sparks of fire and a few distant crashes. He had his suspicions as to who it was out this late at night, and it almost made him turn back altogether to avoid him, but curiosity got the better of him.

He continued on quietly, avoiding twigs and leaves to make sure not to alert anyone of his presence. Once he deemed himself close enough, he hid himself securely behind a thick tree, almost in the midst of all the commotion. Peeking inconspicuously around the tree, a shock of lavender hair was the first thing that greeted his vision with the boy's back turned.

It was definitely Paul alright, stern voice shouting out orders to his pokemon who executed them perfectly amidst the chaos. Ash hid behind the tree again in awe.

_He's training...! That idiot is training at almost three in the morning!_

And he had never been so ashamed of himself in his life.

_Instead of wasting time wondering what I'm doing wrong compared to him, I could be out training like he is day and night. Maybe that's my damn problem. He doesn't let shit like this distract him-_

"You're fucking worthless."

Any further thoughts Ash had immediately halted at that cold voice. At first, he almost thought he had been caught, but upon further inspection Paul had been talking to his pokemon. Ash felt a fire build up inside him that replaced the shame before he even turned to look at the scene before him.

And Ash regretted it immediately.

Paul's team was there, but not completely the same team he had at their tag battle earlier. This was a different team, a team that had been so obviously and tortuously neglected to the point their bodies suffered for it physically and emotionally.

The team Paul was currently "training" Ash hadn't seen before except for Chimchar and Elekid. His team consisted of Murkrow, Azumarill, Stantler, and Weavile. And not a single thing was right about the situation.

It was one thing to verbally abuse your pokemon with harsh words like Ash had always been aware Paul had done, but it was something else to _starve and beat them_. Ash shook in his spot with concealed rage as he saw a malnourished Stantler, ribs poking from its sides with singed fur in patches, laying on the sidelines as it licked at it's wounds.

A very frail looking Weavile was currently attacking the Azumarill as Murkrow was attacking from above in a three way battle. The Azumarill's water gun was extremely weak and definitely not what it should have been, struggling to keep the attack up. The Murkrow had a hard time staying afloat in the air, wings exhausted with black feathers falling with the effort. It was very clear the pokemon hadn't eaten in at _least_ a few days judging from their size and state, and Ash Ketchum was in absolute _shock_.

Elekid shot out another thunderbolt before him as Chimchar dodged accordingly. Elekid kept up its attacks as Chimchar continued to dodge.

"Is that all you can do is dodge?!" Paul shouted at the chimp as it moved about. Ash noticed the pokemon visibly cringe.

"How the hell do you expect to win completely on defense?! You're useless!" And with that, Paul picked up the nearest rock and launched it at the pokemon, the same exact way he had thrown the sooth bell at Ash earlier that day. It hit the chimp harshly as it cried out in pain. Paul picked up another rock, nearing closer.

"Learn to attack effectively! Until then you're absolutely useless to me!"

He reared his arm back, ready to throw the rock in hand again while the chimp prepared for the blow.

But it never came.

 _"What the absolute FUCK, Paul?!_ "

Ash Ketchum immediately shot out from behind the tree, seizing any further movements from Paul by grabbing his wrist harshly and restraining him, catching the other trainer completely off guard. Everything around them stopped.

"Holy fucking _shit_! Have you really been treating your pokemon this way?! I can't fucking believe you! Give me one reason not to beat the hell out of you _right now_!"

Ash felt like crying he was so furious. His mind was in turmoil, his gut churning uncomfortably. He absolutely could not believe that Paul could ever be like this. Ash knew he had issues, but _this_? His fists shook uncontrollably, and without thinking, he grabbed both of Paul's wrists and pulled them up over his head. Slamming his back into the tree he had just came out behind, Ash held him against it, daring him to try and break free.

"Why the hell were you spying on me? Don't you have anything better to do at 3AM?" Paul asked calmly, staring into Ash's enraged eyes without a care in the world.

Ash was in disbelief.

"That's not the fucking issue here! Stop trying to change the subject! Don't you realize this constitutes as fucking _abuse_ , Paul?! Do you think they _deserve that_?!" Ash practically screamed in his face, breathing through clenched teeth at Paul's blatant disregard at the state of his pokemon.

"Just _look around you_ , you piece of shit! How long have they been like this?! Why are you fucking ignoring it?! How can you call yourself a trainer?! God, I have _so many_ questions for you!"

Ash's grip didn't lighten up even the slightest on Paul, nails digging into his wrists, free hand pushing his shoulder roughly against the trunk of the tree, bark digging into the other trainer's back uncomfortably. But still, Paul didn't give, simply staring down the raven-haired male who was breathing heavily in anger, waiting for a response.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Paul said anything, but when he did, it was as if the forest itself went completely silent around them.

"They're fucking _nothing_ , Ash. They have no feelings."

Ash's heart stopped cold.

Slowly, he lowered his hands, letting go of Paul's wrists which were throbbing painfully from the lack of blood supply. He freed his shoulder, no longer pushing into him. Ash stepped back with wide eyes, and stood frozen in his spot.

"How can you say that?" he whispered, shock still apparent on his features.

Immediately, he thought of Pikachu, always by his side since the beginning. All of their victories, their losses, the late nights he spent with his long-time friend pondering over things. The good times, the bad times, _all_ of their experiences. The times they laughed, the times they cried...

"They're everything," he breathed.

Ash grabbed the apathetic trainers shirt, dragging him forward roughly. "They're fucking _everything_ , Paul! They've allotted you a dream! Because without them, what is a pokemon master? What is a pokemon trainer?! Without them, where would you even _be_ right now?!"

No feelings? He thought of Chimchar, and the hurt expression across the small pokemon's face as Paul had launched that rock at him and called him useless after he had tried his best to impress his trainer. His heart almost shattered at the memory. It would forever haunt him for months to come.

As soon as he heard Paul's next response, Ash shot back into reality.

"Without them, I would've had a fucking family, Ash."

Ash looked incredulous. "Just what the hell do you mean by that? How is that _their_ fault?!" he shouted, confused.

"You wouldn't understand." Paul said instead, clearly bothered by something, eyes overcast.

"Try me!" Ash spat.

"How _could_ you understand? Mommy checks up on you at every pokemon center you stop at!" Ash seemed to have hit a pretty sore spot for Paul, apathetic expression disappearing into something more sinister.

Ash was enraged at the foul mention of his mother.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but you leave my fucking mother _out of this_!"

And with that, Ash punched him square in the jaw. Paul's back slammed into the trunk of the tree behind him, catching him from falling backwards onto the ground and injuring himself further.

"I should've done that a long damn time ago!"

What started as a yelling match ended up in an all-out brawl between the two. As Paul wiped off the blood that dribbled from his now-swollen lip, he launched himself at Ash, eyes fierce. That was the most emotion Ash had _ever_ saw from him, and he burned it in his memory. The two hit the ground hard as Paul straddled Ash, pinning him in place. Before Ash felt the pain of Paul's returning punch, the weight on his torso suddenly lifted, and he felt light once again. He laid there on the ground confused.

Before him stood Nurse Joy and a Machamp, all four of the pokemon's arms enclosed around Paul, holding the irate trainer in place as he struggled.

"What on earth are you two doing out fighting at three in the morning?! I _knew_ there was going to be trouble when you two started at it in the lobby earlier!"

The adrenaline in Ash's veins began to slow itself as he realized the reality of the situation around him. He had completely forgotten where they were for a second having been lost in his anger at Paul.

He was dumbstruck, unsure of what to say at the moment while Nurse Joy stood before him on the ground in her night slippers as the Machamp she used as her security pokemon quietly held Paul in place, staring down at him menacingly.

"If one more mishap like this occurs, both of you will be immediately kicked out of the center. This is your _last warning._ It needs to be a peaceful environment for both pokemon _and_ trainers in order to promote healing. You are disrupting that, and also my sleep!" She informed him angrily, looking back and forth between Paul and himself.

Ash suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. "Nurse Joy, have you _seen_ his pokemon?! They're extremely malnourished and _abused_! You'll thank me for beating the shit out of him once you take a look!"

She grimaced at Ash's rude choice of words, but looked around anyway.

It took only a second for her to react. She gasped in horror at their state; bones jutting out, patches of fur missing, burn marks... The light in their eyes was gone.

She was mortified.

She stood speechless for a few more moments, taking in her surroundings. All of Paul's pokemon were long since exhausted, resting on the ground looking pitiful. Ash couldn't help but to notice that none of them were concerned about the giant Machamp currently taking Paul hostage. He completely understood their dismissal of the situation.

A noise in the bushes caught his attention as Nurse Joy continued her observation of the horrible scene around them. Before he knew it, he had a face full of warm bright yellow fur. It took his exhausted mind a moment to register what exactly it was that invaded his senses so suddenly.

"Pikachu!" He automatically smiled as the yellow mouse burrowed its head under Ash's chin lovingly, happily chittering as it adjusted itself into its trainer's arms. It was moments like these that made him truly wonder how anyone could be cruel to these creatures. He clutched Pikachu to his chest protectively, watching the sorrowful and appalled look on Nurse Joy's stricken face as she examined each pokemon individually for any life-threatening wounds. They were compliant under her skilled hands, probably just relieved to have help.

Pikachu must've woken up due to all of his shouting, noticing his trainer not in bed where he should have been so he went to find him. He couldn't help but to smile. It was nice knowing he was cared for, that someone was waiting on him to get back and depended on him like Pikachu did. It gave him a sense of purpose.

Tiny yellow paws kneaded themselves into Ash's shirt, calming him down considerably. Pikachu was what helped keep him sane at times like this, and he was forever thankful.

He looked up at Paul, still bound by Nurse Joy's Machamp, and he felt any left over anger at the trainer suddenly vanish.

Paul didn't have anyone, not even his own pokemon at this point.

Ash couldn't possibly imagine not having the emotional support of pokemon, of _friends_. Paul did it all alone; it was him against the world. He sneered at anything in his way and talked down to everyone, all the while trying to get to where he wanted to be.

But what he didn't understand was those things were the exact reason why he hasn't gotten there yet.

_What could have happened to him to make him like this?_

He remembered Dawn's statement earlier, and it replayed in his head, "... _Abusive people were often abused themselves as children."_ That's what she had said. Paul's eyes met with his instantly, but not a word was spoken between the two. Paul had appeared to calm down as well. Ash was relieved.

His expression was blank, and Ash desperately wished he knew what went through the trainer's head on days like these. He just wanted to understand him; to understand why he tormented him so mercilessly everytime he passed by and why he haunted his thoughts.

He just wanted answers.

Nurse Joy approached them once again, obviously shaken, but her voice never wavered when she said to Paul, "If not for your pokemon needing serious treatment, I would have you kicked out of here, here and now!"

The trainer remained silent in the pokemon's arms.

"I'll also be turning you in for pokemon abuse first thing in the morning, so prepare for your license and pokemon to be taken away permanently. It shouldn't have that much of an affect on you seeing how you treat your pokemon. You don't need them."

Ash quickly stood up from his place on the ground, Pikachu in arms. He couldn't believe his ears.

It was only for a moment, but he saw the wide-eyed expression on his rival's face; the look of panic, the look of hopelessness...

The Machamp released Paul upon Nurse Joy's orders. He stood silently in that same spot, sporting a swollen purpled jaw thanks to Ash's earlier handiwork. It probably would've physically pained him to talk anyway.

"It would be wise for the two of you to head on back to bed to avoid any more trouble. Things will be dealt with in the morning. But for now, I'm taking these pokemon in for immediate treatment. I'll have their health reports for you in the morning, if you even care to know of their well-being," she glared at Paul, cradling a starving, exhausted Chimchar in her hands. The Machamp dealt with the rest of Paul's pokemon, carefully picking them up one by one with strong arms, being mindful of any injuries.

Ash couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Paul's dream be taken away, regardless of how much of a dick he was to his own pokemon. To make it worse, Paul wasn't even arguing; he just stood there in the same place looking dejected, not having moved an inch.

"Aren't you going to do something? _Say_ something atleast? She's literally carrying your dreams away right in front of you!" Ash voiced the panic Paul was too afraid to show.

"What _can_ I do?" he asked, voice hoarse as he watched Nurse Joy make her way back to the center with the very things he devoted the past few years of his life for. To anyone else it would appear that Paul just simply didn't care, but Ash knew better. He saw it in his stance, the way his voice slightly wavered, that single instant of panic that shrouded his features for a split second when Nurse Joy mentioned his license, the way his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides...

He trained those pokemon like hell, put them through hell, and for what? He wasn't even going to fight for them? He was out training them at 3am for fucking _what_?

Even if it was only all for himself, why would anyone willingly let all of that hard work go to waste? He had been training them so hard for a reason, and Ash knew Paul-he wasn't the type of person who could just throw away the things he put years of hard work into. Paul didn't do anything in vain. Why the hell was he giving up so easily?

But, more importantly, why the hell did Ash care so much?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe run the fuck after her and talk to her? Maybe explain your actions? Stop standing there looking like your life just ended and _do something_!" He shouted, stepping forward.

"That's your damn problem, you just give up too easily. Catching pokemon, looking at their level then later releasing them because you think they're too weak and not worth the time if they don't know a certain move right off the bat. You're in for a pretty rude awakening if you think you can continue about life that easily. And you're about to learn the hard way."

With that said, Ash left him, running after Nurse Joy.

_You fucking owe me for this, Paul._

**X**

It was about 3:45 in the morning when Ash caught up with Nurse Joy in the pokemon center lobby. She was in the back tending to Paul's pokemon, or _former_ pokemon. Ash desperately hoped that he could change that.

He waited by the desk in the lobby until she finished, Pikachu on his shoulder. Words couldn't describe how exhausted he was after the nights events, so he hoped his talk with Nurse Joy would go over well. The woman had been extremely upset at the condition of Paul's pokemon, so he knew what he was about to do wouldn't be an easy task.

_If this works, I'll be having a serious talk with him tomorrow about the shit he's done._

He was still in shock how Paul ever had it in him to treat his pokemon in such a way. How long had this been happening without his knowledge? The team Ash had always saw him with seemed fine physically, but the team Ash saw last night he had never seen before that. Paul probably didn't want anyone seeing them due to their condition. But if that was the case, why was Paul even training them to begin with because someone would see them in the battles he used them in? Paul was an enigma that Ash just couldn't figure out, but he was willing to. He wasn't going to let Paul get away with the abuse of his pokemon, but he didn't want the trainer to lose his license permanently. Ash's only option was to give him a good talking to in hopes that he would actually heed his advice. Knowing Paul, it definitely wouldn't be easy. Nothing about the situation was easy, but Ash had to do _something_. And if Ash helping Paul would get him off his back and stop his sleepless nights, he'd be more than willing to help.

A moment later Nurse Joy appeared, the door behind her shutting softly, jerking Ash from his thoughts. She regarded him as she sat at her computer desk, messing with a few documents before asking, "Can I help you with something? You need to be in bed."

"Listen, about what happened," Ash started. He sensed her hostile mood towards him, so he tried to pick his words carefully. "I know the whole situation sucks; the way he treated his pokemon sucks, but... atleast give the guy another chance."

Nurse Joy quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "You were in a fight with him moments before, now you want me to give him another chance? Not only that, but you saw the condition of his pokemon just as well as I did. I can't believe you're asking this of me. There's no way I could ever give someone who has treated their pokemon that cruelly another chance." She informed him bluntly, turning away from him towards her computer. She immediately began inputting information in an online database, only half-minding him now.

"Okay, look, let me start over. I'm not good with words," he said desperately, putting both hands on the desk as if it would better catch her attention. He couldn't believe he was taking up for the bastard, but Ash couldn't let him lose a dream they both shared.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for what happened earlier-both incidents. But I'm Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet. Me and that guy-Paul is his name; we both share the same dream. We met just recently in our travels. Yeah, he's a prick, especially after the shit he's put his pokemon through. But I believe that deep down, his intentions are good. I honestly can't say why he's like the way he is, but I'm working on finding out if you'll just trust me."

His words just came out automatically. He was speaking from the heart, the way he always did when he felt passionate about something. Hopefully she would see how much he wanted this; sense his desperation to help someone.

She was silent, so he took this as a sign to continue.

"He's just going through some shit and needs help sorting it out. I know he's a total douchebag, but let me talk to him first. Having his license taken away would destroy him. He's young; we're all young. He's still learning. Just give him another chance. _Please_." He begged, trying to jerk her attention away from the computer screen.

"It would destroy _him_? What do you think he's done to those pokemon?" She said, sparing him a stern glance over her reading glasses before continuing to type once more.

"I know, I know... Believe me, I bitched his ass out over that, too. I plan on having a serious talk with him, not an argument, but _talking_ with him, so I can try to understand his actions. I'm gonna get things straightened out with him. He's going to be better, if you'll just give me a chance. Give _him_ a chance." He told her, heart beating out of his chest. He didn't understand why he was going so far for the other trainer, but he learned a long time ago never to question matters of the heart. Something told him to do this; it was his gut instinct, so he went with it.

"How do you know something like this won't happen again with him in the future? Can you guarantee that?"

"No, I can't guarantee that. I can't guarantee _anything._ That's why I'm asking for you to trust me. I'll change him." Determination laced his voice as he gripped the counter, his exhausted mind wishing she would just give in so he could go back to his room and sleep for the remainder of the morning. Possibly longer because it had been a long, difficult night.

"I appreciate your honesty," she said, shutting down her computer and straightening up her desk. Ash patiently waited for the rest of her response.

She paused for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then she sighed. She turned fully towards Ash, giving him her complete attention.

"I have a deal for you."

Ash's eyes met hers immediately. "Anything," he said.

She looked at him earnestly, making sure he was paying well attention. "I want you to promise me that you will not allow something like that to happen again, do you understand? And _no_ more fighting here. Keep an eye on him for awhile to make sure he doesn't try the same stunt again. You asked me to reconsider confiscating his license, so _you_ take responsibility for his actions until then. Clear?"

Ash stared in disbelief for a moment. taking in the information. "Holy shit, you're letting him off?" Ash answered immediately, not fully believing his ears.

She sighed. "Yes."

Ash stood, dumbfounded. "...Really?"

For the first time that night, she cracked a smile at him, unable to hold it back. " _Yes._ Only if you agree."

A smile split across Ash's face upon hearing her response. "Well hell yes I'll agree then! How can I ever thank you?!" He was grateful beyond belief, absolutely relieved that she actually gave in to him. He wasn't expecting it to say the least, and he was elated.

"By not causing any more trouble here. And keeping that trainer in line. That's all I'll ask of you." She said, gathering some of her belongings up.

"You're easy to please. That I can do. Thank you so much, Nurse Joy. Seriously." Ash told her sincerely, petting Pikachu happily.

"Thank me by going to bed so I can be done here. It's been a very long day. I also want you to be nearby when I relay the news to that trainer about his pokemon tomorrow, alright?" She stood, holding her belongings patiently, wanting to sleep just as much as the trainer before her did.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be down here as soon as I wake up." He informed her, sensing the conversation coming to a close.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow...Ash, was it?" She asked, not completely sure of the raven-haired boy's name. She figured she would need it for future reference, knowing him.

"Yep! Goodnight, Nurse Joy!" He said with a backwards wave, already on his way back to his room. He was dead tired and just wanted a bed.

"Stay out of trouble. Goodnight," she bid him, making her own way out aswell.

Why Nurse Joy decided to let Paul go and give in to his pleas, he would never know. All he knew is that he owed her big time, and that he was willing to do anything on her behalf. He felt the stress literally drain out of him the moment she uttered the word yes, albeit reluctantly, and now that left him completely exhausted.

He sighed. He was glad all of that was over with for now. His head was pounding with a migraine from a lack of sleep and he knew he had to have had bags under his eyes by now. He looked horrible. Grass stained his clothes and he suffered from a sore throat due to screaming at the top of his lungs at Paul. He ran his fingers through raven locks. He definitely needed a shower, but not tonight.

Ash was halfway down the hall before he noticed a light shining underneath the door to the room he shared with his traveling companions.

_Well, shit..._

So much for being able to go straight to sleep.

Dawn and Brock were awake in the room when he opened the door. He mentally prepared himself for the barrage of questions.

"I guess you guys couldn't sleep either," he told them a bit sheepishly, knowing they were sure to be ill with him for going out in the middle of the night on his own and causing a ruckus. Especially after he promised no more fights only a few hours before.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Dawn asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. She was sitting up in bed and in her night clothes, looking bedraggled.

"Beats the hell outta me. I just went out for a leisurely stroll," he said, walking into the room and locking the door behind him. Brock was sitting on the edge of his own bed by the door, scrutinizing him quietly.

"Leisurely, he says," she rolled her eyes at him, Piplup still sound asleep beside her.

"Ash, what happened this time?" Brock asked in a serious tone, noting his friend's ragged appearance. He had one guess as to what it was, or rather, _who_ it was.

"Fuck if I know," he lied. "I just want to get in bed, I'm dead tired. I swear I'll explain everything in the morning." Sighing, he kicked off his shoes. He threw himself onto his bed across from Dawn and Brock's face down, not even bothering with the sheets. He closed his eyes a moment.

"I'm holding you to that. You do look a little worse for wear," Brock worried, looking at the grass stains and dirt across the teen's back where Paul had thrown him down. It was obvious he had gotten into some type of altercation, but Brock didn't pry further. There would be plenty of time for that in the morning.

"I'll be fine once I've had some sleep. Wake me up pretty early though, I've got to be downstairs with Nurse Joy for something," he mumbled into the mattress without any explanation.

Brock and Dawn shared a confused look.

"Ash, you better tell us what's going on _first_ thing in the morning, or so help me-" She was cut off immediately from her threat with Ash's irritated voice.

" _Alright_. Damn."

"That's what I thought," she said, throwing one of the spare pillows at him. Luckily he caught it, but he flipped her off in the process.

"You wish," she told him, crawling back into her own bed and getting comfortable under the sheets.

"Not quite. Feisty blue-haired girls aren't my type," he said nonchalantly, finally sitting up to turn down the covers on his bed.

"What about moody purple-haired men?" Brock joked. Dawn nearly choked on her own spit.

He paused a moment in disbelief that Brock of all people would say that. "Shit, Brock. Who's side are you on? You're supposed to be the level-headed one of the group!" Ash griped, feeling betrayed.

"Just calling it like I see it."

"Yeah, sure. You all can fuck off now. I'm hitting the sack." He announced, turning away from them while burying himself underneath the covers of his twin bed.

"Grouch," Dawn mumbled good-naturedly.

He ignored her, but couldn't help but to grin as Brock turned off the light. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a decent day.


End file.
